<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 2: “I can’t take this anymore.” by Shimmermoon01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170044">Day 2: “I can’t take this anymore.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01'>Shimmermoon01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent &amp; Bruce Wayne Friendship, Clark Kent needs to shut up, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Other, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy throws a temper tantrum and Bruce is patient</p>
<p>This is mostly imagine with Asher angel and Zachary Levi’s versions cause I adore them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Billy Batson &amp; Clark Kent, Clark Kent &amp; Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Clark Kent &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 2: “I can’t take this anymore.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was reckless.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Stupid! Idiotic! Lacking any basic common -“</p>
<p>“I know okay?! I get it!”</p>
<p>“Do you?” Clark cut in, his voice was gentle but harsh, in that annoying way he always manages to sound so superior. “Billy you put yourself in the middle, when you didn’t have all the information, you weren’t fully prepared you shouldn’t have-“</p>
<p>“Oh my god can you just shut up I get it! I’m not as good as you whatever! I don’t care! I can’t take this anymore! You guys just treat me like a kid!” Shazam was practically vibrating with barely controlled anger, he was obviously mere seconds away from what could only be referred to as a temper tantrum.</p>
<p>“You are a kid!” Bruce was, like everybody else in the room, pissed. He already had to put up with reckless children who refused to act their age at home, he really hated having to do so at work.</p>
<p>“Not when I look like this.”</p>
<p>“When you look like anything! Whether you like it or not, you are a child and you can not keep disobeying us!” Bruce was experienced with children more so than any of the others in the Justice League, so he could see the signs, he knew what was coming, logically he even knew that he should have maybe focused on calming billy down rather than letting his anger take over. Bruce had never been too good at the not letting his anger take over part.</p>
<p>“Fuck you Batman!” Shazam threw his fist down on the table causing all of the contents to rattle.</p>
<p>“Oh very original. Like I’ve never heard that one before. You want me to take you seriously as a hero? Stop acting like a goddamn child!” Bruce’s voice sounded thunderous, the Justice League will never understand how the one human had always managed to be the most ferocious and frightening.</p>
<p>“I am a child!” Shazam kicked his chair out from under the table and threw his water glass across the room, he screamed until his throat was raw and threw the chair bruce was sitting in as he continued to scream. Clark appeared concerned and Diana who had been silent throughout the conversation seemed scared but bruce just stood there and stared as the boy screamed and wailed and cried. With one last puff of air the boy shouted again, “Shazam!”</p>
<p>“You done?” Bruce regarded the small child in front of him with the practice and patience only an experienced parent could achieve.</p>
<p>“Fuck off.”</p>
<p>“Go home. Now. I will call you tomorrow when I no longer feel like strangling you. Now go!” Bruce stared at Billy, clearly not cracking in his resolve. Billy sighed and without further word left the watch tower.</p>
<p>The room was swallowed in silence the moment billy left, tension so thick nobody wanted to be the one to try and cut it. Bruce quietly walked over and grabbed a new chair as his was thoroughly incapable of holding 100 pounds let alone 210. With a huff the infuriated man sat down, he spoke only a single word, a simple statement requiring the others to respond, “What.”</p>
<p>“That was a lot,” Diana spoke softly, gentle consideration laced in with the need to calm.</p>
<p>“He needed it.” </p>
<p>“He needed it? Or did you?” Superman’s voice carried through the room, so strong even as he spoke softly.</p>
<p>“Mind your own damn business Clark.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not super depressing but a little whumpy</p>
<p>Please leave a kudos! (Or even a comment)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>